Turn Code
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: Daisy\\Johnson/Alias: "Skye"- File- InHuman, assassin, Martial Arts master- Aleg.-HYDRA-::Grant\\Ward/Alias: NA. File-Human, assassin, Martial Arts master, seductor:-UNDERCOVER- Aleg.-HYDRA-:: -OP: TURNCODE- Infiltrate SHIELD CXD 23215/6-1-6: Terminate All Passengers. ..Accept?... OP ACCEPTED. Hydra SkyeWard AU, NOW COMPLETED.
1. PART I

**AN: Oh my gosh, I ACTUALLY WROTE A MULTI-CHAPTER? Hooray for me! Now, if you're not into Dark/Hydra Skye, you should probably click the back arrow, as this story falls into that category. If you've never read a Hydra Skye story, why not stay a while? You might like it. I created the cover image with a lot of hunting around my house and time, so I hope you appreciate that as well. I'm going to try to update on Saturdays, and this will be six parts. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review! And if you know someone who might enjoy this story, feel free to redirect them here! ONWARDS!**

* * *

:

Daisy Johnson, going under the name "Skye," sat on a couch, bored out of her mind. She was one of Hydra's greatest agents, so what do they do? Stick her on a plane with a bunch of pansies and tell her to await further orders. She was already finding it difficult to obey, and she'd barely been there a week.

Of the five other people on the plane, there was only one she could actually tolerate without wanting to blow her brains out. Grant Ward.

There was something about the way he moved that seemed oddly familiar, though she was sure she'd never seen him before. She always remembered handsome people, whether they were targets or otherwise.

As if reading her thoughts, the aforementioned agent walked into the living area of The Bus, flopping into the chair opposite her. She gave him a small grin.

"Wow, is the robot actually bored? Is that even possible?"

He rolled his eyes but chuckled, reaching over to grab a magazine from the end table beside him. After a few minutes, however, he exasperatedly threw the catalogue back in its place.

"Why is there nothing to do?" He whined, slouching in the armchair.

The girl laughed. "Maybe you should beg Coulson to interfere in some government business, just to give us some occupation. Though I doubt he'd need much persuasion."

"That's honestly a tempting idea."

Suddenly Skye's phone pinged twice, signaling an alert from her supervisor. She watched Ward through her peripheral vision as she checked her cell, noticing a green octopus on her S.O's "Instagram." An octopus meant she needed to contact them, a green one meant _now_.

She stood and headed to her bunk, laying down and looping the camera feed while muting the audio so that she could talk without blowing her cover. Typing a few odd buttons, she called her supervisor, a female voice answering seconds later.

"Thanks for getting back with us so quickly, agent Johnson. I have new information and your orders, but I'll need to deliver them in person. There's a Target not too far from your next refuel stop, I'll be in the store at eighteen hundred."

"Confirmed. I'll see you then."

The line clicked, and the agent unlocked the camera and sound in her room, taking a short nap so as not to look suspicious should they ever review the plane's footage for some reason.

When Skye woke up, everybody was making dinner. She wandered over to the fridge and peeked inside, scowling when she saw no pickles.

"How do you not have pickles?" She mumbled, turning around and pretending to jump when she saw Ward standing directly behind her. He smirked.

"Easy. No one puts it on the list. If you want pickles, write it down," he said, motioning to a piece of paper on the side of the refrigerator. She glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.

"So... You just go shopping when you stop for fuel? Big, bad S.H.I.E.L.D agents go grocery shopping?"

"It's usually handled by a Level One agent."

Skye nodded. "Any chance I could tag along with this Level One agent next time we land? I am in desperate need of clothing and other essentials."

"You'd have to ask Coulson, but it shouldn't be a problem."

She smiled and turned back to the fridge, pulling out some lunch meat and mayonnaise to make a sandwich. When she began to look for the bread, she sighed, seeing Grant waiting patiently at the bar with two plates in front of him, both with bread on them. He grinned boyishly.

"I mean, you might as well make two while you're at it..."

Skye rolled her eyes but laughed.

* * *

Their next refuel was at a tiny airport in Michigan, barely twelve flights a day going out of it. Coulson began speaking with a woman that had been waiting for them, motioning to Skye who smiled and waved. The woman nodded, then looked the girl over and jerked her head towards a car, obviously none too happy that she had to babysit a stranger.

Skye sat in the passenger's seat, trying not to lose her temper when the agent driving began to list a bunch of rules that she was supposed to follow. She rolled her eyes, but kept her voice cheerful when she spoke.

"So, where are we going? I was thinking maybe like a Wal-Mart or something, where you could get the food while I look for clothes and stuff."

The agent glanced at her for a moment, then looked back at the road.

"You're not allowed to be further than twenty feet from me."

"All I'm saying is that we should try to multi-task. We'll get back sooner."

There was silence for a moment, then a crisp "no" from the driver.

She knew this would be the case, and inwardly rejoiced. It would make getting to her meet-up much easier.

* * *

An hour later, Skye was staring out the window at the very gray clouds. Getting the groceries had taken much less time than she'd anticipated, and though it had been easy to convince her escort to go to Target, she now had two hours to kill before her supervisor would be there. Of course, it was better to be early than late, but there was only so much time she could waste without looking suspicious. She'd just have to pray her handler was early.

Luckily, she only had to kill an hour before she saw the familiar brown head of her supervisor bob through the door.

Skye browsed the women's section for the third time, letting her handler collect some clothes before going to try on her selections. Her escort, whose name was Eleanor, began to follow.

"Oh come on. It's a fitting room, where am I gonna run?" The Hydra agent stated, giving Eleanor a pleading look. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent contemplated for a moment, then demanded that the girl hand over her phone. Skye reluctantly agreed.

Heading into the room, she chose the stall farthest from the entrance, and subsequently Eleanor. Then she waited.

A minute or so later, she heard a familiar gait enter the room, and she made a slight bit of noise to let her supervisor know where she was. The stall door opened and closed silently, so Daisy started to try on the articles she had with her, as the older woman began signing.

" _I know you're confused as to why we put you on such a dull post, but we've had a lapse of intel when it comes to agent Coulson. We needed you to stir the pot, so to speak, and it seems to have worked. But we will need you and our other source in his team to continue working on this together."_

The younger agent turned around and examined herself in the mirror, then responded.

 _"Our other source is Grant Ward, yes? He carries himself like Officer Garret. And he's the only person on the plane I can actually tolerate."_

 _"Correct. Officer Garret is his handler, they have both been undercover in S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time. We received information a while ago that it looked like Phil Coulson was next in line for Director, so when agent Ward was assigned to his team, we contacted him frequently. Lately, his reports have been repetitive, but you've sparked a fire in agent Coulson that we can work to our advantage. Your orders, as well as agent Ward's, are to sleep until the opportune time. When you see it, you are to eliminate Phil Coulson and everyone that would prevent you from doing so. This will deal a devastating blow to S.H.I.E.L.D, and we'll be ready for them. Do you confirm?"_

 _"Orders confirmed. Hail Hydra."_

The older woman nodded, then smiled and gave a tiny sigh.

 _"I'm very proud of you, Daisy. I love you."_

The girl smiled as well, wrapping her arms around her handler for a moment.

 _"I love you too, mom."_

Mrs. Johnson grabbed the clothes she'd brought, and after using an X-Ray device to make sure Eleanor wasn't waiting outside the door, she entered a different stall.

Skye finished trying on her selections, then hung up the ones she didn't want and left. Eleanor had been waiting not-so patiently, so when her charge appeared, she huffed, tossed the girl her phone, and headed towards the checkout. Skye glared at the girl's back, but swallowed her frustration and started after her.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Bus, Daisy went through her phone and found Ward's number, rearranging her signal so that it would be encrypted. Then she sent him a text, telling him to meet her in the kitchen.

She waited for a few minutes, then heard the door hiss open. He entered the room with a neutral expression.

 _"Camera's down, audio too,"_ the girl signed. Ward nodded.

 _"So you're Daisy Johnson? I must say, it's an honor to meet you."_

Daisy smirked. _"Whatever. You got our orders, correct?"_

 _"I did."_

 _"Good. This is going to be tricky, but if we can work well together, we should be out of here in a year or so."_

He nodded, then looked at her curiously. She held his gaze.

 _"Why haven't I met you before?"_ Ward asked.

 _"I'm gone a lot. And I don't do much undercover work, or at least, not in S.H.I.E.L.D. You've been a sleeper your entire career, I'm mostly an assassin. There aren't many places we_ could've _met."_

He nodded again, then made to leave, but she spoke out loud.

"Hey. It's nice to know I can trust someone."

Turning, he smiled at her. "Yeah. Friends are hard to come by nowadays."

"Oh, are we friends, agent Ward?"

He chuckled and looked into her eyes.

"I very much hope so."

* * *

 **When I said "signed," it meant sign language. Just a side note. Hope you come back for the next chapter, don't forget to follow if you want to be notified!**


	2. PART II

**AN: Here's part 2! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to follow if you want to be notified when it updates!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since they'd gotten their orders. Daisy Johnson and Grant Ward were carefully plotting, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Their current location was a hotel in Finland, as the Bus was being repaired and the team would be staying for a week or so.

"No, I say we just do it clean. Four bullets, one per head. There's no need to destroy the entire plane," Daisy was saying.

"Ah, but if we send it in the water, the evidence disappears. They'll assume we were all on it, whereas if only the four of them turn up dead, they'll know it was us."

Ward was reclining on the bed, tossing a bullet into the air and catching it, while Daisy was brushing her hair after taking a shower. She had hacked all the cameras in the building so that she could see when one of the team members came in, allowing her to return to her proper room before they got there.

Braiding her hair, the girl went and laid next to him, glancing at the projection of the video feeds. Her facial recognition program would pick out its targets and alert her, so she didn't have to watch it too closely.

"See, this is why I don't do a lot of sleeper work. You have to consider everything that could go wrong. In an assassination, you have one thing to think about, and that's timing. It's so much simpler."

He smirked and pulled her closer. "And this comes from the girl who lives and breathes hacking, where _nothing_ is _ever_ simple?"

She shrugged. "That's always come naturally to me. What _does not_ come naturally to me is controlling my temper, so it's hard for me to keep a cover very long."

"You seem to be doing okay."

Daisy smiled. "Because I have you. On my past undercover missions, I've been by myself, usually surrounded by idiots. It's difficult to keep sane."

Laughing, Ward agreed with her.

Suddenly they heard a small ping, and a glance at the projection told them that Jemma was on her way up to the room she shared with May and Skye. The two agents sighed and stood.

Daisy pulled her robe tighter as she collected her things and headed towards the door, but Grant blocked it for a moment. She smirked.

"Do you want us to get caught together?"

His face mirrored hers. "Of course not, but I think you're forgetting something."

She frowned and turned, but as she did so, he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed the space below her ear, making her chuckle softly.

They shared a short but heated embrace, then said goodnight. He watched her until she shut the door to her room.

Daisy flopped on her bed, thinking over what Ward had said about the evidence disappearing. She'd never had to worry about that kind of thing, because she never really came into contact with her target. Most of the time she was given a date and place and told to watch for a specific person, whose photograph they would give her. All she would have to do was put a bullet in their skull and wait for extraction.

As she was thinking, Jemma came in, carrying a couple of bags.

"I can't believe how atrocious the shopping is around here! It took forever just to find a grocery store, anything beyond that is nonexistent."

Skye smirked. "We _are_ kinda in the middle of nowhere, Simmons. The population of this city is what, 10,000 people?"

"Actually it's 11,237, which is a considerable jump from four years ago, when it..."

The Hydra agent tuned her out, once again trying desperately not to snap. She thought of Ward just down the hall and the plans they were making for after this mission, letting the ideas calm and distract her.

Agent May appeared a few minutes later, heading to her portion of the suite and shutting the door. Daisy stared at the closed entryway. Of the four other people on the Bus, she was the only one the two moles were slightly concerned about. Her skill wasn't exaggerated, and even with their training and the element of surprise, it was going to be a bit difficult to subdue her.

 _Think about that when the time comes,_ Daisy told herself. As Jemma continued to prattle on about population fluxes and the lack of decent shopping, the agent nodded, smiled, and spoke as necessary, wishing that the scientist would just shut up.

Later, as Daisy was scrolling through her phone, she came across a new app that she hadn't downloaded. After scanning it to make sure it wasn't infected, she opened it. It was a countdown with the word "retirement" under it, the background a picture of palm trees. She chuckled.

Jemma was in the shower and May was in her room, so the girl took the opportunity to do some stretching. She couldn't do it on the Bus, what with camera's everywhere and her cover to maintain, but _damn_ did it feel good. It made her miss the large sparring floor at Hydra's main base.

When the water shut off in the bathroom, Daisy sat back down and continued to scroll through her phone. She opened the countdown app again, grinning when she saw the palms and the mere 164 days on the clock. It wasn't really that long. After that, they were going somewhere tropical to live.

It was funny when she thought about it. After they had been told about each other, everything had changed. They started talking more, played games together, casually flirted. And then one night it all sort of boiled over.

They had been refueling, and Coulson had let everyone run around the city they were in, telling them to meet back at the airport in six hours. Ward had been "left" with Skye, and after Phil had refused to let him go off on his own, they'd gotten into a car and started off, heading straight to a hotel and getting a room.

They'd been together (secretly) ever since. It was hard to get close to someone in their line of work, so they took the chance they'd been given. So far it was working pretty well.

Daisy grinned as she imagined palm trees and warm sand between her toes. Not even thirty and she was already looking at retirement. Of course, she was sure her mother would still call every now and then to ask for favors, but as long as it was nothing too lengthy or risky, she'd do them. It would keep her from getting bored.

* * *

The next morning, Coulson pulled everyone into his room to go over another reason for their stay. According to his intel, there was a woman in the city who was highly involved in the global black market. Her name was Helene Burgman. She mostly dealt stolen military codes or information, so Fury wanted her gone.

Ward looked over the mission plan, as did Daisy, though she wouldn't be going. Miss Burgman was well-known to the Hydra operatives, and both were devising a plan to alert her to their coming.

When they were dismissed, the two agents met up in the stairwell to discuss. Daisy started signing.

 _I've already texted my handler, she's sending me Helene's secure line now. I'll notify her that you're coming and give her false info to plant in her systems, then she'll leave just as you arrive._

 _Perfect. I can stall Coulson and May while we're there, and if she takes too long to get out I'll try and help._

They both nodded, then continued down the stairs, speaking quietly.

"Maybe later we could sneak out and go to dinner," Ward said, playfully tugging on Daisy's hair. She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Have you been out much? May's had me locked in my room."

"Yeah, I've been around. There's a nice little restaurant about a ten minute walk from here, the food looks really good. Meet me here at eight?"

She agreed as they reached the lobby door.

"I'll see you tonight, then," Grant stated, leaning in to kiss her. She met his lips, and even if it was only for a second, the world around them did not exist.

* * *

 ** _Leave a review, please! Let me know what you think so far! And remember, updates are on Saturdays!_**


	3. PART III

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me, especially as this is probably my best work to date! Now, in this chapter, the crap is about to hit the fan. I know the first two parts were slow, but this one will make up for it, I promise. Or at least, I hope it does. I better stop talking before I give too much away. ONWARDS!**

* * *

They'd been undercover for six months. At Hydra, things were starting to heat up, the launch of the Insight Helicarriers generating much excitement and anticipation. The Bus, however, was starting to turn into a madhouse, at least for the two moles. Coulson didn't seem to have a rhyme or reason for anything he did, and it was getting on the agents' last nerves, Daisy's in particular.

She and Ward had been able to slip away for some "ground training," having convinced Phil that Skye needed to experience real world situations. In reality they'd just gotten a hotel for the night.

The two lay curled together under the bedsheets, talking quietly about their imminent retirement together.

"I like Tahiti. Tahiti or Fiji," Daisy said, imagining the white sand beaches of the islands she'd mentioned.

"Me too. But which one? And do we buy a house, or build one?" Grant poised, running his hands through her hair.

"Mm, I say build. That way I can wire in all my equipment without as much trouble. And we can also guarantee secure designing."

Daisy's phone pinged, so she leaned over and unlocked the device. It was an alert from her mother, and when she saw what it said, she paled, her fingers flying across the screen. Ward's brow furrowed in suspicion.

"What's wrong?"

For a moment she was silent, continuing to type. Then she looked up with worry in her eyes.

"They figured it out. Earlier today. They blew up our Helicarriers and dissolved S.H.I.E.L.D."

 _"What?"_

Grant switched on the television, finding a news channel. Sure enough, aerial footage was being shown of what had once been the Triskelion, now nothing but a pile of rubble. Fires surrounded the building, and in the nearby river was the wreckage of the Insight Helicarriers.

The two watched with grim expressions, realizing the consequences this could have on their mission. After a few minutes, they turned it off. Daisy spoke.

"Do you think they know?" She asked. She didn't need to explain what she meant.

Ward considered for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. I suppose it's possible, but... I don't know."

Sighing, the girl stood. "I suppose we should get dressed and head back before we look suspicious," she stated, slithering out of bed and making her way around the room to collect her clothes. Grant moaned and fell back onto the pillows.

"Why can't we spend more than four hours together before something happens?"

Agent Johnson laughed as she pulled on her bra.

"Not too much longer and we'll have all the time in the world. And actually, we're probably going to have to move the date up. Even though my mom said Fury's not actually dead, Coulson is unofficially the Director now, so we're gonna have to improvise."

The two got dressed and left, heading to their car and gunning it back to The Bus.

* * *

When they returned, the first thing Coulson did was lock them in separate rooms to await polygraph testing. Both agents went without a fuss, knowing that they had little room to appear guilty. Plus, for them, polygraphs were easy.

While sitting patiently, Daisy whispered the phrase that would activate the fail-safe embedded in her brain, temporarily altering her mind and allowing her to fully became the orphan Skye. She was just a computer geek. She had no family, very little combat training, and zero knowledge of Hydra. She was nothing more than an ordinary prodigy, and when asked about someone named Daisy Johnson, she would have no idea that that's who she really was. She would stay that way until she returned to her room and smelled the signature perfume that would reawaken her.

Across the hall, Ward was doing the same thing. He was Grant Ward, loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agent and proud to serve his country. He would remain as such until he reached his bunk, the scent of his customized cologne bringing him back to reality.

The two Hydra agents slipped deep into their own minds. Skye was led into the interrogation room, fully confident in her lack of knowledge pertaining to Hydra. Twenty minutes later she was released, so she headed to her quarters to retrieve her phone. As soon as she walked in, she noticed a peculiar scent in the air, and it began to give her a headache. She laid down, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Five minutes later, Daisy blinked and opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry and tasted like alcohol, and she couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten there. But she recognized the symptoms and knew what had happened.

Focusing her mind, she collected what she could of Skye's memories, in case she was asked about the interrogation. But for now, both she and Ward were in the clear.

When everyone had gone through interrogation, Coulson called a meeting in his office.

"A few of you may be confused as to why you were taken in for questioning so suddenly. The truth is, we were testing your loyalty. Hydra has taken over S.H.I.E.L.D. Traitors are everywhere. Thankfully, however, all of you have passed interrogation, and we can work together to rebuild this organization."

Daisy, though solemn on the outside, was laughing in her mind.

 _Six months from now you'll all be dead. Have fun rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D from the grave,_ she thought. The new Director continued to speak.

"We've already collected a number of Hydra operatives, and will be dealing with them according to their cooperativeness and record. Expect the following months to be difficult, guys. Old friends may turn out to be foes. Don't trust anyone."

Coulson dismissed them, but Ward stayed and asked to see the names of the Hydra agents already captured. Daisy, pretending to appear curious, stayed as well.

The Director typed a few things into his computer, and the screen behind him illuminated, showing a number of faces with names under them.

The girl felt her heart drop into her stomach when she caught sight of both her mother and father's profiles on the screen, but she kept her expression and posture neutral. Ward gave a frustrated groan and pointed to one of the names, an Everett Lutzker.

"He was my best friend at the Academy..." He said. As he stared at the photo, Daisy decided to try and throw suspicion away from herself by walking up to the screen and studying her mother's picture.

"She looks like me..." She stated before someone else could notice. Coulson looked between the two and raised his eyebrows, as did Ward. Daisy continued to examine the photo.

"Do we have her DNA on file? If I give you some of mine, we could compare them and-"

Phil cut her off. "I know what you're thinking, Skye, but the probability that she's your mother is slim to none, and our hands are kinda full at the moment. Plus, we know she's an operative handler, which means she's in charge of calling the literal shots. Would you really want to know if you were related to her?"

"If it meant I could speak to my mom, even once, then yes! Coulson please, I'm sure it would take Simmons less than five minutes."

After a brief silence, he agreed, and Daisy gave a sigh of relief. But he warned her not to get her hopes up as she left his office.

Heading to her bunk, the girl locked her door and laid down before looping the camera feed, making it look like she was taking a nap. After a few seconds, though, she got up and started pacing the small area, trying to calm her breathing and heart rate.

A minute later the door slipped open quietly. When Grant caught sight of his fiancée, he pulled her tightly into his arms and held her. A few tears leaked out of Daisy's eyes.

"They have both of them. _Both_. How? They were supposed to be in a safe house!"

Ward thought carefully before answering. It _was_ strange. Calvin Johnson was one of the highest-ranking officers in the organization, very few people ever knew exactly where he was. So for S.H.I.E.L.D to have captured both he and his wife meant two possibilities: Either the enemy had tagged him and had been tracking him, (and that was nearly impossible given how often he was screened,) or, the unfortunately more likely scenario: the pair had been sold out.

"Who was your parent's Hider?" He asked.

A Hider was in charge of an Officer's safety, arranging safe houses, official documents, disguises, etc.

Daisy didn't have to think long.

"My godfather, George Patell. He was my dad's best friend for 35 years, and ..."

And the only person who knew where her mother and father's safe house had been.

Knowing any outbursts would likely be heard by unfriendly ears, she swallowed and allowed more tears to pour out of her eyes, cold hatred filling her.

"Who knows what he's told them..." She whispered. Ward kissed the top of her head.

"Well, he hasn't told them about you, otherwise you'd be sitting in a honeycomb cell. If we can sink the plane soon, we might be able to spring your parents."

The girl nodded, but tried not to raise her hopes. That they could accomplish their plan and also retrieve her heavily guarded mother and father was, as Coulson had stated earlier, a "slim to none" chance. Still, there was a part of her that believed _maybe_ it was possible.

Suddenly she felt Grant slip a ring onto her left hand. She glanced down. It was gold, with a large rectangular diamond in the center and smaller square ones beside it. The wedding band had square stones set all around it, and was already fused with the engagement portion. Daisy felt her heart flutter.

"But we're not retired yet, what if they see?"

He just smiled. "They won't notice, trust me. And if they do, they won't say anything. Besides, they'll be dead before the week is out, what does it matter?"

She grinned and looked out her window at the starry sky. "Before the week is out..."

* * *

 **AN: BOOM! HOW D'YA LIKE THAT?! Remember, reviews are the greatest gift you can give an author, and I LOVE knowing how you guys feel about things! Drop one if you are at all able! Agent Knighly out.**


	4. PART IV

**AN: Hey guys! One of my reviewers asked how/why Daisy's parents are Hydra, so here is the answer: In this universe, Cal and Jiaying have been with Hydra since they were young, where they met and fell in love. They raised their daughter to be a loyal agent, training her from the time she was eight in martial arts and weapons. When she was eighteen, Daisy joined her mother and father and became a highly skilled assassin and sniper. Her mom is her handler, her father is the fourth in line for the Hydra throne, so to speak, and makes many of the key decisions for the organization.  
Hope that cleared a few things up!**

* * *

Daisy opened her eyes, smiling when she felt the band on her left ring finger. Today was the day. S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't know what hit them.

She put her clothes on, then slipped her _Stark .22 AP_ out of the compartment she'd made for it in her bed frame. She twisted on the suppressor, even though the plan was not to use it at all. One could never be too careful.

When she exited her bunk, she saw Fitz and Simmons heading towards Coulson's office, chattering worriedly.

"Hey guys, what going on?" She asked cheerfully, pretending not to notice their anxious expressions until they looked up at her.

"Two of the Hydra officers we caught have managed to escape their cells, a husband and wife team. Coulson has a live video feed in his office," Simmons answered. Daisy inwardly rejoiced. Her mother and father's Inhuman Bond had always allowed them to become much stronger whenever one of them was in trouble. Outwardly, however, Skye's expression morphed to mirror their worried ones. They all made their way into the room, where Ward and May were already watching.

On the large screen, Jiaying and Calvin Johnson were making quick work of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that attempted to subdue them.

"How are they not dead? There's no way they could dodge that many bullets..." Phil wondered aloud. Melinda observed carefully, then correctly stated how they must be surviving.

"They're powered. Watch the floor beneath them, you'll see the bullets drop. It's like they're behind an invisible wall."

Daisy mentally grinned. One could almost say that her parent's love for each other was what created the shield. Their desire to protect one another resulted in a strong energy barrier that was impervious to almost anything man-made.

After another minute of watching, Coulson made his decision.

"Roll three canisters of Dropper Gas, then put a full clip through both of them."

Simmons' eyes widened. "Sir, I helped design that formula, exposure to such high concentrations has the potential to kill any agent not wearing a mask."

There was a brief moment of silence, and the two Hydra agents in the room prayed that Phil would decide not to use it. The man stared at the screen, as Calvin snapped yet another S.H.I.E.L.D agent's neck.

"We have to risk it, otherwise we'll lose the whole compound."

Daisy's heart slammed in her chest and the world began to spin.

"That's my mom..." She said dazedly. Ward discreetly grabbed her hand and steadied her. Jemma sighed.

"I know you look similar, but we've been over this, Skye. You don't share a single DNA marker. She's not your mother."

She again pulled up the blood results, no match between the two. Agent Johnson looked at her feet, trying to regulate her breathing.

They all watched as some agents threw the gas under the couple's feet. Within seconds, a thick fog had formed, making it difficult to see what was happening.

"Marsten, status?" Coulson asked of the lead agent on the ground.

Silence.

"What is your status, Agent Marsten?"

More silence, then the sound of several shots being fired. A brief pause. Another clip emptied. The air was stolen from Daisy's lungs, and Grant moved behind her to keep her from falling.

Agent Marsten's voice came through the TV speakers as the mist cleared.

"Prisoners have been terminated. They're not getting back up this time, sir."

The S.H.I.E.L.D personnel let out a sigh of relief when the screen revealed Agent Marsten standing over the bodies of Calvin and Jiaying Johnson, the dead couple grasping hands. Coulson applauded the agent, and the team that had assembled in his office began to disperse.

Ward gently tugged Daisy towards the door, and she numbly followed him. He led her to his bunk and sat her on the bed. Kneeling, he took her hands in his and lightly kissed her knuckles, as tears began to stream from his fiancée's eyes.

"Mommy... Daddy..." She whispered. Then she fell sideways and sobbed into the pillow. Ward's heart broke, but there was nothing he could do except hold her.

Daisy's mind was going through all of the happiest memories she'd had with her parents. Her ballet recital when she was six, and how her father had brought her a dozen pink roses. Their beaming faces the first time she fired a gun. Her twelfth birthday, where she'd been given an aquarium full of beautiful fish, designed exactly the way she had been dreaming.

The memories choked her, as after each one, all she saw were her mother and father's corpses. She envisioned their last moments, reaching for each other as the gas filled their lungs and forced them unconscious, collapsing their protective shield. She wanted to throw up.

After a good thirty minutes, the girl quieted and let a pure, absolute hatred settle in her.

"We're not sending them in the ocean. They're going to know who I am and what they did. They're going to be terrified, knowing they're going to die. The next time we land, they'll wish they'd never seen me."

Grant nodded and continued to stroke her hand, asking what she needed. She grinned.

"Dropper gas."

* * *

.

Daisy took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her sadness from hours before had been replaced with a fury and bloodlust that were difficult to control. She inhaled slowly, then exhaled, checking her clip and silencer for the third time. Ward chuckled behind her.

"I'm pretty sure they haven't loosened in the five minutes it's been since you last checked. Relax. This will be easier than forcing the plane in the ocean."

She glanced out the window, watching as the clouds drew level with and then rose above them.

"We're descending. It's almost time."

Grant pulled her into his arms and kissed her, knowing that even with their careful planning, things could go wrong very easily and they wouldn't survive. The plane grew closer to the ground as he spoke.

"We've got this. Even if they burn out the rest of Hydra, at least they'll have paid for some it."

She nodded, then flicked the safety off her pistol and started making her way towards the cockpit, Ward beginning to prepare the canister of Dropper Gas.

Daisy had her gun pointed and ready when the door to the small room slid open, knowing May would hear if she drew it later.

"Hey Melinda, can I ask you a question?" She stated, her parent's bloodied corpses flashing in her mind.

"Already did."

The Hydra agent rolled her eyes, steadying herself as the plane touched down. "If Jiaying _had_ been my mother, and for argument's sake let's say Calvin was my father, do you think Coulson would have considered a little longer before deciding to kill them?"

May was silent for a moment as she rolled the aircraft into a waiting hangar.

"I'm not sure. That's one you should ask _him_ , Skye."

"Skye... Yeah, I totally should've just stuck with my real name," the girl said, feeling the slight lurch as the jet came to a stop. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent smirked as she took off her headset and began shutting down the plane's motors.

"Your real name? What, Mary-Sue Poots?"

"No. My name is Daisy Skylar Johnson,"

May stood and turned, gasping ever so slightly when she saw the gun. A nicely muffled shot rang through the cockpit less than a second later, and Melinda's lifeless body slumped to the floor, a 22-millimeter hole in her forehead.

"And yes, I _am_ the daughter of Calvin and Jiaying Johnson."

Daisy looked out the front of the plane and saw Coulson beginning to make his way towards the airport manager. As was the standard protocol, all non-S.H.I.E.L.D personnel would be required to leave, and they would have the hangar to themselves. As soon as she saw Fitz and Simmons in the bay, she put on a gas mask and waited.

A S.H.I.E.L.D car pulled up and three agents exited, starting towards Coulson. But a thin fog had started to spread throughout the hangar, and soon people began to drop, unconscious from the gas.

The Hydra agent smiled. Revenge was so very sweet.

.

F0ll0w.F4v0rite.R3v1ew


	5. PART V

**Update 5/7/16: I would like to get this story to 25 reviews before we get to the epilogue, can we do that? Please? Thanks for reviewing!  
** ***  
** **AN: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, and that it threw you for a loop. You guys don't even know how much fun this was to write! Anyways, there's this chapter and then the epilogue, so I hope you guys review, or I may withhold the last part for a bit. *insert evil grin.***

 **PS: If you'd like to follow my Tumblr, (it's like 99% SkyeWard,) the URL is shadowtoherlight. tumblr. com  
Onwards!**

* * *

Ward linked the last of the airport staff together before activating the magnetic charge of the wrist cuffs. The employees were now bound to one of the steel supports that upheld the roof of the hangar.

Nearby, Daisy pulled off her mask, surveying her work. She'd locked the S.H.I.E.L.D agents side by side, their hands secured to the wall above their heads with the magnetic restraints. She had also stripped them of all but their undergarments to make sure they weren't hiding anything.

Her fiancé removed his mask and pecked her on the cheek.

"Very neat. I'm assuming they're in order?"

"Yep. They'll die from left to right. But I plan to play with my food a little, of course."

She took a small aerosol can and sprayed its contents in front of the six agents. Simmons was the first to fully rouse.

The girl looked down at her half-naked form and started panicking, frantically trying pull her wrists free. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was being watched. Her face reddened, then morphed into an expression of fear.

"Skye? Ward? What are you doing?"

By now the other five agents were beginning to wake. Fitz freaked out more than Simmons had, as did one of the agents that had come in the car. The other three were quiet, but Coulson's face was confused and shocked.

"What the hell are you two doing? If this is some sort of prank, it's not funny, and you're both going to be seriously reprimanded."

Daisy laughed, and Ward slipped his arms around her waist, grinning casually as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Phil looked even more confused.

"I see the ring. Is this some type of weird engagement announcement? Because you know, not everything you see on Pinterest is a good idea."

The girl walked over to one of the stoic men and looked down at him.

"Let's see... You're Agent Richard Schmidt. You look like you're in your thirties, so tell me, do you have a family?"

For a moment the man was quiet, but then he gave her a soft yes, stating that he had a two sons and a wife.

Stepping back from him a little ways, Daisy pulled out her .22 and fired four shots into his chest. Though her suppressor worked well, the noise echoed in the expansive hangar.

The color drained from Coulson's face. He was momentarily lost for words.

The Hydra agent moved on to the next man, the one who'd panicked. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Agent Dominick McMath. You look a little younger, but how about you? Wife, kids?"

He shook his head.

"No? Hm. Oh well."

Four rounds, but slower this time. She put one in both of his knees, one in his gut, and the last one through his skull.

"Skye! What are you doing?! What's happened to you?!" Coulson yelled. Simmons whimpered slightly at his outburst. Daisy ignored him.

"And here we have Agent Shane Nichols. Same question. Do you have a family?"

The agent glared defiantly up at her.

"A wife."

"That's it? No little Shane's running around?"

"No."

Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Skye, stop this! This isn't you!"

His only hope was that Melinda had gotten away and signaled for help, as she was nowhere in sight and there was _just no way_ they had gotten her.

Daisy turned to him but kept her gun on Agent Nichols.

"I'm flattered! Apparently I really had you guys fooled. Of course, I guess I shouldn't get too cocky, you're all so naive it's sickening," she stated before firing twice into Shane's chest. The slide on her gun kicked back, revealing that she'd emptied her magazine. The girl looked down at it and tried to force a smirk.

"One clip for my mom."

Ward gently took the weapon from her and put ten more bullets in the cartridge, then snapped it back together. He placed the gun in her hands with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Now one for my dad."

Simmons choked out a few words in between sobs.

"Skye, if you've gone crazy because of that woman, I've told you a dozen times she wasn't your mother! Please, don't do this!"

Daisy glared. "Actually, she was. My name isn't Skye, it's Daisy. Daisy Johnson. Skylar, from which I derived "Skye," is my middle name."

She pointed the firearm at Jemma as Fitz realized what she was saying.

"You're Hydra? _Both of you?_ "

The two agents shrugged and smiled.

"Surprise!" Ward said, noticing Coulson's disbelieving expression. Daisy turned her attention back to the whimpering girl before her.

"Wait! Please just... Wait. Where's May?" Simmons asked.

There was a brief period of silence, the Hydra couple teasing the S.H.I.E.L.D agents with hope. Their hesitation gave Coulson a boost of confidence.

"They don't have her, Jemma, don't worry. I bet there are reinforcements on their way as we speak," Phil stated. Grant and Daisy kept their expressions neutral, Ward disappearing into the plane for a few minutes. He returned carrying a body.

Simmons cried loudly when May's corpse was set in front of them. Fitz looked like he was going to be sick. Coulson paled even more, his thus-far even expression breaking into one of utter hopelessness as he whispered the dead woman's name.

"How could you do this, Skye?" He questioned softly, his eyes never leaving Melinda's lifeless ones.

A suppressed gun shot echoed through the building, along with a scream from Jemma.

"First of all, I already told you my name isn't Skye."

Another shot, another scream, a frantic yell from Fitz begging her to stop.

"Second, I did it because I was ordered to, by none other than Jiaying Johnson, my handler and mom."

Blood ran down Simmons's arms from the bullet holes in her palms. Fitz paled, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Please stop hurting her. She hasn't done anything to you. Please. Just stop."

He then proceeded to try and comfort her, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

Daisy watched as Leo attempted to distracted Jemma, fear in his eyes and love on his face. She thought about what it would feel like if someone were torturing Ward in front of her, and shuddered internally. For the two scientists, it was punishment enough.

The girl put a bullet through both of Simmons's feet and then moved on to a distraught Fitz, hitting him in the same places she'd hit Jemma, watching Coulson grimace as the engineer tried to muffle his cries.

Turning to Ward, Daisy told him to set up a distress signal, then looked back at the two young agents.

"You'll live. Make it worth it."

She then stood in front of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, seeing her mother and father grasping hands on the floor before coming back to reality.

"I have no mercy for you. And quite frankly, if the rest of the world knew what you've done these past weeks, neither would they. But I have a very special hatred in my heart for you."

Phil gave a sigh of resignation. There was no way out of this one.

He cringed as he felt a bullet enter his abdomen, only vaguely registering that it wasn't a lethal shot. Looking into the girl's chocolate irises, he was stunned. They were the same warm, friendly hue they'd been when he'd first met her. For some reason he'd expected them to be colder.

Daisy knelt before him and pushed her gun under his ribcage, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Tell my mom and dad that I love them when you get to hell."

Simmons began to sob anew and afresh when a final crack sounded, and Phil Coulson's eyes glazed over.

The slide on Daisy's gun kicked open, and she removed the suppressor, hiding both the weapon and it's accessory in her jacket as she stepped back and looked over her work.

Ward stood beside her and took her hand, glancing at the body of the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Whenever you're ready," he said, bringing her fingers to his lips. She nodded and turned, starting towards the car the dead agents had brought.

" _Daisy!"_ Simmons suddenly called, her voice choked but surprisingly strong. The girl in question stopped and looked back.

They stared at each other, Jemma searching for emotion in the eyes of the Hydra agent. When she found none, she began to weep some more.

Daisy continued towards the car, climbing into the passenger side as Ward revved the engine. Seconds later the jet hangar was behind them, white sands and Palm trees ahead.

F0LL0W.F4V0R1T3.R3V13W


	6. FINALE

**AN: Well, It's been a long road, my friends. I can't believe its been 7 weeks since I started posting this! It feels like only yesterday I was running around my house while writing the first draft and making dying whale noises, causing my family to further question my mental stability. A huge thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, you've made me smile time and again. Also, I would like to give a special shoutout to bhut, who has thus far reviewed every single part of this fanfic! Much love to you, my friend. Now, without further adieu, the final chapter of "Turn Code."**

* * *

Nick Fury stared at his own name, carved into a granite slab six feet above an empty casket. Then his eyes moved to the fresh mound of dirt to the right of it.

"Phillip R. Coulson," the headstone read, followed by dates and a verse from the Bible. The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D pulled out a bottle of expensive whiskey, only about two shots left. He took a swig, then poured the rest on the fresh grave, sighing.

"I know you're there, Maria," he said, not turning. The woman smirked sadly.

"You always do, sir."

She stood beside him, looking down at the raw earth.

"Is he really gone this time?"

Fury nodded. "Even if we _had_ the resources, his brain couldn't handle T.A.H.I.T.I a second time. He's gone."

The two were silent for a while, as they payed their final respects. When they turned to leave, Nick spoke.

"How are the two scientists? They didn't seem too chipper when I last saw them."

Maria considered her words carefully. "They'll be... okay, I think. The betrayal mixed with the deaths and the injuries has darkened their perspective of the world. They're getting married, but I wouldn't expect a big ceremony, and they've already handed in their resignations. They're going to go work in Germany as soon as their wounds have healed fully."

A pretty blonde woman started walking towards them, dressed in jeans and a purple blouse.

"Hi, so sorry to bother you, but do you know where I could find the grave of one Nick Fury?" The woman asked. Although greatly startled, the two did not exhibit such and pointed to where they had just been standing. The girl thanked them and continued on, pulling a letter out of her jacket and placing it on the ground in front of the headstone. She weighed it down with a rock, then left, wandering off a different way.

Nick and Maria exchanged a suspicious look, then walked back and picked up the letter. Fury took a small device from his pocket and scanned the envelope, relaxing a little when it revealed there was no danger in opening it. He tore through the paper.

There were two things inside: a photograph, and a small note with a phrase scrawled on it. The former director set his jaw when he saw the picture.

It was black and white, probably taken at an airport somewhere given that there was a plane wing visible in the background. Grant Ward and the girl they now knew as Daisy Johnson were in front of the plane, posed and dressed casually. Nick looked at the note while he passed Maria the photo, smirking bitterly when he saw what it said.

"'Come get us,'" he read aloud, wanting desperately to do so. But S.H.I.E.L.D was already weak, and wasting precious resources and manpower on a vengeance hunt would get no one anywhere. The woman beside him sighed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D needs a new director. Did you have anyone in mind?" She asked. Fury chuckled.

"I do, actually. And she's standing next to me."

Hill raised her eyebrows as Nick held out a small black box.

"Are you up to the task?"

After a few seconds of deliberation, Maria took the cube, nodding. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get your ass killed, _Director_ Hill. I haven't got many friends left."

The pair left the cemetery and parted ways, Hill climbing into an armored black Lexus, Fury into a 1962 cherry red corvette named Lola.

* * *

.

Daisy woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, the scent immediately making her jump out of bed and sprint to the kitchen. Grant was flipping pancakes, still in his pajamas and bare feet. He grinned when he saw his wife of twenty-four hours emerge from the hallway.

"Good morning," he said, setting down the spatula to give her a kiss. She smiled.

"Good morning! I see you've been busy."

"Well, it's been a while since we've had pancakes, I thought I might as well go the whole nine yards."

The girl laughed and dipped her finger in the batter for the flapjacks, licking it and smiling.

"Mm, can't wait to taste some of those. Did the plans come in?" She was referring to the blueprints for the house they were going to build. They had designed everything about a week prior, when they'd first arrived. Currently they were residing in a vacation home a mile or so away from the property they'd purchased.

"Yeah, they just got here. I haven't looked them over yet, I thought we could do it together."

"After breakfast. I am in _desperate_ need of caffeine."

They both laughed, then Grant returned to the pancakes and Daisy poured herself some coffee.

.

After they had looked over the design plans and made sure there was nothing wrong with them, they headed outside for a walk.

The sun was high in the sky, and the ocean waves crashed against the milky shore. They had chosen the island of Tahiti, the hidden joke giving it the advantage over Fiji. They walked hand in hand down the beach, enjoying the warmth and peace.

"You know, I almost didn't take the infiltration op," Daisy began, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"I had a choice. It was that, or an easy deserter assassination. I had been working non-stop for a couple of months, and I wanted a break, but my mom suggested I do the Infil. She said it would be good for me to practice going undercover, but I wonder if she knew I'd like you."

She swallowed as tears sprang to her eyes. The memory of her mother and father was painful, but made less so by the knowledge that their deaths had been avenged.

Grant kissed her hand. "Well, I'm glad she suggested it. Imagine how different our lives would be right now. I doubt either of us would be here."

The girl smiled softly. "Yeah. Isn't it funny how things work out?"

They continued their blissful stroll, free at last and far from the cares of the everyday world. Their footprints vanished behind them, as they headed farther down the beach.

Back at their little house, Daisy's computer shut itself down, its last screen the final draft of a report that would never be read. At the top, its title was displayed.

 _Mission successful. Operation: Turncode complete._

01100110 01100001 01110010 01100101 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100

::Binary_Translated_

F_A_R_E_W_E_L_L


End file.
